1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an entry door answering telephone system and, more particularly, to an entry door answering telephone system having a door speaker phone switchably connected to a touch-tone telephone through a paging module and a control box, thus enabling a resident to use the touch-tone telephone already used to receiving incoming phone calls to communicate with the door speaker phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasingly popular method of home protection relates to communication systems used to converse with persons attempting to gain entrance to a residence before unlocking the door and letting such persons in. Such communication systems, however, require installing one communication unit outside near the entrance to the residence and another inside the residence in a location where the resident may freely use the communication unit. To use the communication system, therefore, the resident must go to the location of the inside communication unit and use the unit there. This may present a problem for persons most in need of a communication system, namely the elderly or infirm. There is therefore a need for a door answering system which may be used from more than one location within a residence and which does not require new wiring to those locations.
Furthermore, as the communication system above described requires two separate units, both must be purchased, resulting in added expense for the consumer. There is therefore a need for a door answering system which may require purchase of only one communication unit and may use communication devices already present in a typical residence.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved entry door answering telephone system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an entry door answer telephone system which uses a standard touch-tone telephone connected to a door speaker phone for communication with persons outside the residence.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an entry door answering telephone system which may be accessed from any touch-tone telephone in the residence which is connected on the same telephone line.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an entry door answering telephone system which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and safe and durable in use.